


Harley Keener: Son of Hephaestus

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And a connection with Tony Stark, BAMF Harley Keener, Because of his sister, Crossover, D.O.R.A, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley Keener-centric, Harley has fire powers, Harley has his own AI, Hephaestus cabin - Freeform, Hephaestus is a tired dad, How Do I Tag, Jake is tired, Leo Valdez Lives, Leo is a Good Bro, Multiverse, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Nyssa really doesn't know what to do, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Percy is kinda just there, Peter scared the Athena cabin, Post-Iron Man 3, Sorry Not Sorry, Thor and Loki are mentioned, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony needs Natasha to restrain him, Tony panicked because Harley went missing, spiderboy, they're connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl
Summary: This is a very messy version of a PJO-MCU Crossover, because Hephaestus has a small son named Harley and I immediately thought of my favourite boy Harley Keener. Voila.





	1. Kidnapped

Harley didn't mean to be kidnapped. 

He was testing out his “Iron Lad” suit when the portal opened in his garage. His hands sparked with fire and he screamed, hoping to alert his AI, D.O.R.A, to the intruder. 

“Shush.” The big, burly man that stepped through the fiery portal covered Harley’s mouth with his hand. “Quiet, boy.” and Harley Keener was taken.

* * *

  
“WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!” Harley screamed, thrashing in the big man’s strong grip. 

“Your father. Now hush before we both get in trouble.” 

Harley looked around in confusion as the man eased up. 

He was in a magnificent palace meant for something a lot bigger than him, surrounded by dazzling people on thrones that looked like giants. 

A child or teen stood at the foot of each throne, including an empty throne behind a small elfish boy who was fidgeting with a chunk of metal. “Leo.” The man who had taken Harley greeted with a small smile. 

“Hi dad.” The elf-boy grinned awkwardly. 

“Dad?!” Harley demanded incredulously. The two looked nothing alike! 

“Harley Keener, son of Hephaestus.” A stone-faced woman in the second largest throne spoke to him. 

He glared at her, reassembling his suit of armor. “Who are you people? What do you want with me?” Harley demanded again. 

“We are the Olympian Gods. Show some respect, boy.” The big man in the biggest throne with a rod of lightning in his hand sneered down at him. 

“I don’t believe in the Greek gods. Thor and Loki, sure, considering they trashed New York, but not the Greeks. Try again.” 

The eleven year old figured he should have held his tongue, but the side of him that was  _ connected _ to Tony Stark urged him to put these people in their places. 

“Insolent boy-” the woman who knew his name stood up in rage. The blond boy at her feet looked annoyed. 

“I’ve been called worse.” Harley aimed his repulsor at her face. 

“Woah! What is that?!” The boy Harley’s kidnapper had called Leo stared at him-or his suit-in awe. 

“My Iron-Lad armor. I built it.” Harley boasted proudly. 

“Iron-Lad?” A black haired, green eyed boy asked in confusion.

Harley sighed. “Tell you later.” He grumbled. 

“Harley, you’re my son. You’re safer here, with your siblings at Camp Half-Blood.” Hephaestus (Harley assumed) knelt to look him in the eye. “You’re special.” 

Harley snorted. “I’m not special. I’m weird. I set myself on fire and I can’t sit still if my life depended on it.” 

Leo perked up at Harley’s words. “You have fire powers?” he demanded excitedly.

“I guess. I don’t use them.” Harley bit his lip. “I prefer to build stuff.” 

Hephaestus grinned at that. 

“It runs in the family.” Leo informed him. 

Harley perked up a little. 

“I think we’re going to be great friends, little brother.” Leo wrapped an arm around Harley’s shoulders. 

Harley didn't think he was going home anytime soon, but Leo seemed to like him, and that was okay. 

Maybe.


	2. We're Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants his kid back. Harley is now 14, and has been at camp for three years.

Harley woke up to fires.

The now 14 year old boy rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, his blankets pooling around him.

His brother Jake Mason sat on his own bed, the eldest son of Hephaestus looking worried and chewing his lip.

“Jake?” Harley asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

Jake started. “Harls!” He said in surprise.

“What’s going on?” Harley inquired.

“Mortals, in the camp.” Jake replied.

Harley’s eyes widened.

“They have abilities. They’re powerful.” Jake sounded frightened, and it scared Harley too.

“What do they want?” he demanded, reaching for his miniature arc reactor that concealed his armor.

“The leader is demanding we turn over his kid. I don’t think we have his kid.” Jake shook his head and sighed.

Harley suited up and rushed outside to see Leo and Nyssa guarding the Cabin doors while Clarisse La Rue and Percy Jackson battled several costumed heroes.

His heart skipped a beat, he knew those heroes!

“TONY!” He cried excitedly, making the older armored hero look over at him.

“Harls-!” Nyssa cautioned but he flew over her and Leo and caught the Mechanic in a tight hug.

“Kid!” Tony Stark, Iron Man, breathed in relief, returning his embrace.

“You came for me.” Harley mumbled into his chest.

“Of course I did. You scared me.” Tony admitted. Then he got a good look at him. “Hey! You copied my armor!” he accused.

Harley grinned cheekily. “Not really. How did you find me?” He asked curiously.

His dad had only gotten into their world by accident the first time, then later because of Harley.

“We’re _ connected_, kid.” Tony said in a _ ‘duh’ _ tone.

Harley giggled and Tony looked around at his companions, War Machine, a robot dude with a cape, a kid in a flashy red and blue spider outfit who was terrorizing the Athena kids, Black Widow and a silver-and-blue blur speeding around camp.

“AVENGERS! HOLD YOUR FIRE!” Tony yelled. Harley watched in awe as they all stopped fighting.

Percy, the son of Poseidon, looked confused and all the campers looked hesitant.

“It’s okay!” Harley yelled to the older demigod. “They’re friends!” Percy nodded and Clarisse ordered the demigods to freeze.

“Oh thank the gods.” Malcolm, a son of Athena, sighed in relief, his boyfriend Mitchell glaring over at the spider kid.

“Tony, these are my friends too. My family really.” Harley beckoned to Leo and Nyssa to come closer. “This is one of my big brothers Leo and my _ favourite _ big sister Nyssa.”

Tony sized up the two kids reluctantly, keeping an arm around Harley.

“Nyssa, Leo, this is Tony Stark. He’s my foster dad I told you about.” Harley told his siblings.

“Harry!” Dionysus, Mr. D, yelled from the big house.

“Oh _ Styx_.” Harley cursed, ducking his head as Nyssa glared at him.

“Olympian Council. C’mon, Tony plus one. Time to meet the big guns.” 

* * *

Hephaestus was not happy to hear his son was in the custody of the mortals from his world.

Dionysus had been summoned back to camp urgently by Chiron and returned only to report that Hephaestus’ son Harley Keener had stopped a violent battle between his mortal friends and the Camp.

This was something that the Olympians frowned upon and they summoned Harley and two mortals to the Council.

The boy came into the throne room, flanked by a man with a glowing triangle attached to his chest and a woman with flaming red hair dressed all in black.

Harley knelt before the Olympians Council and the woman followed his lead, the other man copying them after the woman shot him a glare.

“Lords, Ladies, Father.” Harley greeted. “You called?” the cheeky son of Hephaestus looked up at them with a glint in his innocent eyes.

Hephaestus spoke first. “Rise, my son.”

Harley obliged, his companions standing as well.

“Father-” Harley tried to speak but the god shushed him.

“You are not returning. It is not safe.” Hephaestus growled, making the mortal man scoff. “Uh, that’s not your call.” he spat.

Poseidon glanced at Zeus, who was fuming at the blatant disrespect.

“Tony, let me handle this, please.” Harley pleaded with Tony Stark.

“Handle us?” Ares snarled in rage. **(AN: Think Loki in Thor Ragnarok to Strange.)**

Hephaestus scowled over at his younger brother, the war god flinching at the nasty look from the elder of the two.

“The Avengers can protect Harley from anything and everything that comes after him. We saved the universe for crying out loud!” Tony threw his hands up and looked down at Harley. “C’mon kid. You can meet Point-Break and Spangles.”

Harley lit up with excitement. “Thor and Captain America?! Can I meet Hawkeye too?” He pleaded, looking at the woman. She smiled ever-so-slightly and nodded. “Of course, Harley.”

He beamed happily and looked at Hephaestus. “Dad, please? I want to go home. My mom and my sister probably think I’ve died or something, and I can meet the Avengers!”

The young forger was bouncing up and down excitedly.

Hephaestus cracked a small smile and sighed. “Fine. But you are to return home in two weeks. For the winter solstice.”

Hephaestus glanced at his father who nodded approvingly.

“Harley Keener, you have permission from the Olympian Council and your father to return home for two weeks, no more and no less.” Zeus shot a warning glance at his blacksmith son. “Dismissed.”

Apollo, the sun god, bounded over from his bright gold throne. “Have fun little nephew!” He hugged Harley tightly and the demigod giggled. “I will uncle Apollo.” he assured him.

Ares came over with his boar at his side and pulled out a fiery Celestial Bronze knife from his belt. “Kid.” He cleared his throat. “This is for you. Stay safe.”

Harley took the offered knife from his full-blood uncle and weighed it with awe. “Wow. Thank you Lord Ares.” He got a pat on the back in return.

Poseidon grinned at Tony and Hephaestus pulled Harley into a hug.

“Be safe, little one.” Hephaestus whispered sadly.

“Always, dad.” 

* * *

Harley returned to camp after two weeks, just in time for the Winter Solstice.

He was greeted by his best friends, Lacey, daughter of Aphrodite, and Aiden, son of Ares. It was odd, considering their parents didn't get along, but the three half-bloods were the youngest kids at camp.

"Harley!" Lacey beamed, hugging the fourteen year old tightly.

"Hi Lacey. Aid." Harley held his fist out to Aiden.

Lacey rolled her eyes as they fist bumped. "Boys." She grumbled.

She noticed Harley's eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them and his hair had been cut, no longer curling at his cheeks and the back of his neck. He was happier, she realized.

"Harls, how was your trip?" She asked, dragging the two boys to a clear patch of grass.

"It was great!" Harley exclaimed.

He proceeded to tell them all about his universe, until the night fell and they had to go to bed. 


End file.
